1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a printer, facsimile device, or copying machine, and more particularly relates to a volume reducing apparatus that enables volume reduction of a toner storage container that has become empty, and to a toner supplying apparatus that are used in such an image forming device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, devices using a developer vessel in which toner is stored are known as a type of image forming device. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-117417, a technique is disclosed in which a storage portion for storing toner (item to be housed) is provided, whereby the toner in the storage portion is supplied to the developer vessel from a toner discharge opening (opening portion). When all the toner in the storage portion is gone, the storage portion is detached from the main structure of the device and discarded.
However, with this conventional technique, since a storage portion that has become empty maintains the same bulkiness as when it was full, there is a problem that space is wasted when the storage container is discarded as it is and the efficiency of recovery is reduced. On the other hand, it is conceivable that the storage portion can be reduced in volume before being discarded, but there is a problem that a user's hands or clothing will be soiled by toner remaining in the storage portion and toner adhering to the periphery of the discharge opening. Moreover, even a storage portion that has become empty often has toner remaining that is adhering to inner walls or other areas inside the storage portion, and from the point of view eliminating toner wastage it is preferable that such remaining toner is dropped from the toner discharge opening into the developer vessel before the storage portion is discarded.